mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Witness - Frozen Memories
Overview Witness - Frozen Memories is the first mission in Joe's Adventures. Joe Barbaro must track down and kill former Clemente crime family member Richie Mazzeo who has turned rat. This mission is pretty straight forward as its the first level. Walkthrough The DLC starts with you as Joe Barbaro, who is Vito Scaletta's best friend since childhood. Joe wakes up from what looks to have been a "good night". He looks out his window and see's that Vito has been taken away by the authorities. Joe starts panicking and calls Luca Gurino. Luca explains the situation to Joe, saying that one of the gas attendants that Vito sold the gas to has ratted him out. Luca says to send them a message, not to kill the guy, but beat him out enough to put him in a wheelchair or something. Go into the wardrobe/closet and get some clothes on, then make your own way to the gas station, marked as a red blip on the in-game radar. As soon as you arrive, and walk into the gas station office, a cut-scene occurs. The gas attendant manages to get away, but Joe keeps up with him, and the gas attendant crashes into an Oil Tanker. He says to Joe that is was his fellow work colleage, Stan that ratted out the Clemente Family. He says that Stan is on the next train out of Empire Bay, so you have to double-time it to the train station and catch up with Stan. When you arrive, Stan will make a run for it through the railway lines. It is pretty simple to keep up with him. He says that the Clemente family itself has a rat, named Richie Mazzeo. Call Luca and let him know of the situation. Head over to the Police Station, and follow a car, containing two Police detectives to an icy lake in the middle of no-where (which is an area new to Joe's Adventures). When you arrive there, you have to go around the back, since the front gates are locked, but that's simple. Make your way through the swarm of Police detectives to get to Mazzeo. He tries to get away in a car, so give chase. You can crash into his car so it goes into the icy lake, where an achievement/trophy is recieved. One that has happened, Joe will start singing to the radio, as you go back to Freddy's. Joe starts blabber-mouthing at Luca, so it pisses Luca off. He says get some rest. Go back to Joe's Apartment. Joe recieves a call from Henry Tomasino saying Luca has put a contact out on him. Video Walkthrough YouTube Playlist Trivia *Re-doing this mission causes all clothing in your wardrobe to go. Possibly because it is set at the beginning and no clothes were bought before this mission. *This is the first and only known mission to feature Vito in any of Mafia II's DLC chapters. *This chapter takes place during the beginning of Time Well Spent. *If you don't push Richie Mazzeo into the icey water, he'll eventually reach the road, but you can still kill him, however this will prevent you from getting the "Arctic Grave" Achievement. *If you replay this mission all the cars you own will still be available to you, even the ones from the 50's, despite the fact that most of them don't exist yet. *Joe sings along to a song on the radio after killing Mazzeo. *It is the only mission were you can have access to the Boat Yard. Category:Joe's Adventures Missions Category:Missions Category:Joe's Adventures Category:Mafia II Category:Gameplay Category:Article stubs